Friday Night Movie
by fanfic chic 111
Summary: Percy and Annabeth try as hard as possible to spend time together because of the fact that college life has really weighed them down. They haven't been able to see each other too often due to Percy's new job and completely different schedules but, hey, if you haven't had much practise, how will it be perfect? ONE-SHOT AU :)


**A/N: Just a quick one-shot. Haven't written in a while...enjoy ;)**

Annabeth sat cross-legged on her couch, her phone in her hand and her eyes on the TV in front of her. She was alone in her apartment and in the process of making plans with her seaweed-brained boyfriend who was running a little late from the job he had at a small restaurant. He had decided to get the job so that he could help his mom and his step-dad with some college funds. They had agreed that he would pay for his food and his apartment as well as bills, (water, electricity etc.) whilst they paid for tuition.

Anyway, this job of his was a nuisance for Annabeth considering the fact that he worked on Monday, Wednesday and Friday nights up until late. So most Friday nights, when all of her friends were out on dates or with their boyfriends or maybe even friends, she was stuck in her apartment waiting for Percy, her boyfriend who would arrive too late for them to go out, leaving only enough time to stay in and order some food as well as rent a movie or two till late.

Annabeth checked her phone for the fifth time since she had texted Percy to ask where he was. Getting frustrated, she grabbed a leaflet advertising a small Chinese takeout place, situated a few blocks around the corner. She picked up her phone and ordered. If Percy was going to be so late every time they had plans on a Friday, then he would have to pick up the takeout on his way over.

Percy jogged through crowds of people on their way out, wishing he was able to finish work earlier so that he could go home, get dressed and take Annabeth out too but there was no way his boss would agree with him if he even suggested the idea. He checked his phone seeing the text his girlfriend had sent him. _She is going to be so mad_, he thought to himself. He decided to give her a call to tell her he was almost there. After a few rings, she picked up, "Annabeth!" Percy panted, still pushing through crowds, "I'm so sorry I'm late again but there's no way this is my fault, please don't be mad, I promise I'll take you out tomorrow," he gushed, making sure she didn't interrupt so that he could thrust his full apology on her to soften her up before she replied.

A sick but sweet smile, spread slowly across her face. She felt so in control and proud of her plan to make him go out of the way to her apartment to grab dinner. "It's ok sweety," she said, slyly, "remember that takeout place a few blocks from my apartment? The one that you literally have to go past my place from the direction you're coming in to get to?"

"Uh huh," he replied, dumbfounded. He knew where this was going. Another half hour was about to be added on to his journey time.

"Well I ordered from there and there's just no point getting a home delivery if it's so close to home, could you go and pick it up for us?" still her tone was sly, "Of course, you're going to have to wait there for a little while until they hand it over to you." Annabeth stifled a chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"O-of course," at first he sounded angry but he sighed in defeat. He felt that he deserved to go that extra mile (quite literally) to get their dinner.

About a half hour later, Percy arrived at Annabeth's doorstep, panting vigorously after running all the way from work and then from the takeout place. A few moments after knocking, Annabeth came to the door, tears falling from her face. "Annabeth, what's wrong?" he said slowly, placing the food in the table in her main hall and enveloping her into a hug.

"I'm a horrible girlfriend!" she yelled into his chest.

Percy laughed as he pulled her to the couch and sat her down, "How are you a horrible girlfriend?" he asked, casually.

"Because I made you go and get the takeout," Annabeth sniffed, tears still streaming down her face, her cheeks plump from crying.

"But you made me get the takeout to punish me for being late. I deserved it, Beth," he said, beginning to talk to her as if she were a little girl but she didn't mind, she preferred the soft tones he used to comfort her.

"No," Annabeth hiccupped, "you didn't deserve it, I understand that you want to make money to help your parents out, I think it's great actually. I'm sorry, Percy."

Percy laughed at his loving girlfriend, "Annabeth, stop crying," he wiped her tears away.

"Ok, she sat up, maybe crying was a little over the top but you know how I get emotional when I'm hungry, whether it's getting angry or sad," Annabeth chuckled at herself for crying over such a small thing.

"Ok so now that all of this is over, can we get started on dinner? I'm starving too," Percy let go of Annabeth and grabbed the large paper bag filled with boxes of hot food.

Annabeth giggled and replied, "Slow down Seaweed Brain. If you finish all of the food, you'll have to go back there and order some more."

"Nuh uh," Percy gulped down some noodles, handing a box over to the hungry girl sitting next to him. "Home. Delivery," he said, simply.

Annabeth snorted through her food, "Did you bring movies?"

Percy stopped chewing, his eyes widened. "I forgot. Oh man, I'm so sorry, I ruined _every_ Friday night."

"Percy," Annabeth placed her hand on Percy's neck, "Its fine. We don't need movies to have fun. I mean, when was the last time we just sat and talked?"

"Not in a while actually, I haven't had much time to stay over in ages," Percy shrugged, trying to remember the last time they had spent the entire night talking.

They both sat there in silence thinking of what to say. Both knew that they needed to get a movie for them both to watch to prevent just sitting there awkwardly. Annabeth broke the silence, "We should just go and rent a movie."

"Yup, come on," Percy said as they both got up together. In the space of just ten seconds, they were already out of the door, moving swiftly to the stairs to get out of the building.

Finally, they settled down on the couch, pressing the play button on the remote, however, the movie didn't play. "It's not working," Percy said, getting up to check the DVD. After taking it out of the DVD player, he looked to Annabeth..."Um, Annabeth?"

"What is it _now_?" she said, crossing her arms.

"The DVD is scratched, we might have to go and get another one."

**Be sure to check out my other stories :)**

**Fanfic Chic xx**


End file.
